Goku and Chichi: The Last Night
by buttercup-tomboy
Summary: (Read after my GokuGohan one) After putting Gohan to sleep, Goku spends what he knows'll be his last night with Chichi. He's tries to stop thinking about the Cell games and not tell her, but can he keep his feelings locked up?(Note the rating)(Goku's POV)


Goku and Chi-chi: The Last Night  
(Note the ((light)) rating)  
(Still don't, obviously, own DBZ as far as I know.)  
  
I went up the stairs quietly after putting Gohan to bed and opened the door to me and Chi-chi's room, going inside softly. I looked around but Chi- chi wasn't here, so I sighed and just decided to get changed for bed. After quickly getting changed, I happened to look over at the window in our room. I walked over noiselessly and looked outside. By now, the sky was dark and I could see a big, bright, whole moon staring right back at me. That brought alot of memories back to me. If I'd seen this moon a few years back, heh, it'd be trouble...but I smiled in knowing that I didn't have to worry about that anymore.  
  
I must have gotten lost in my own thought again because Chi-chi came up behind me. "Hello Goku...what are you staring at?" She asked me suspiciously. "Huh?" I turned around to see her standing there in her purple nightgown and her hair down. I always loved it on the rare occasions that she'd do that with her hair. "Oh, nothing, just the moon and outside..." I smiled at her. "Oh. I see," she said back, crossing her arms. I put on that grin of mine. "You look really nice Chi." I told her. "Thank you." she replied in her usual voice and stood beside me, looking outside. "It's been a beautiful day..." she remarked. "Yeah. Me and Gohan had alot of fun..."  
  
"That reminds me!" she said in a more angry tone, putting her hands on her hips. "I hope you didn't think you were off the hook! Now explain to me about you and Gohan. I hardly recognize either of you!"  
  
"Oh yeah...that...well it's kinda hard to explain...but I'll try my best..." Chi-chi stood listenning with a mad expression on her face, but then it loostened up. I was about to continue, but she stopped me. "Here..." she said calmly. "Just sit down and we can talk about it." She pointed over to the bed and sat down. I obeyed and did the same. We both sat looking at each other, then I turned my head staring at the wall. "Ok, well..." I began,  
  
"Gohan and I went to Kami's lookout to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train for a whole year which is really only one day in the real world but since its the time chamber it's different and well, so we were in there to train after Vegeta and Trunks and Trunks had messed up trying to fight Cell and so we were going to train to try to do it right to fight Cell and during the year in there I was able to teach Gohan how to become a Super Saiyan, which is what I am right now and so is he. I helped him concentrate his power so he could be able to control it like I learned how to after Frieza and we both decided that we'd stay Super Saiyans until the Cell games, which are tomarrow, so we can power down after the Cell games and after we both hopefully beat Cell making our hair and eye color be back to normal...does that make sense?" I said quickly.  
  
Chi-chi just looked at me wide-eyed. "I've uh heh...never heard...you say so much at once in your life, Goku..."  
  
"Heehee..." I put on that grin again, putting my hand behind my head.  
  
"Well, I suppose that makes sense...so basicly you're just saying its just a power level thing? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah! I promise Chi! After the Cell games, we'll both come back here, and I'll prove tha-" I stopped, my grin being instantly gone as I looked to the floor sadly. "If I could..." I mumbled softly to myself.  
  
"Goku...what's wrong?"  
  
I couldn't tell her about the dream I'd had. If I did, she'd only be sad like I was, and I couldn't do that to Gohan, so why should I do it to Chi-chi, who I also loved very much? This was all very hard for me...I didn't want to keep a secret from her, but I also didn't want her to worry more than she had to...Why did I have to have the stupid vision anyway? Well, it didn't matter now. Right now, I had to just stay off the subject and try to keep from saying anything. After a couple seconds, I was able to respond. "Nothing Chi-chi...just tired from today. That's all."  
  
Great. Instead of telling her the truth, I'd lied to cover up everything. Lying to my own wife...how could I? What was my problem? Who did I think I was? ...I tried to remind myself it was for the best, but that didn't make all the stress go away. I still just looked at the floor with a blank look while all these thoughts went past me. "Well...ok then Goku...if you say so..." Chi-chi looked at me confused and just decided to let it go I guess, as she didn't try to ask me again. She probably didn't expect me to lie to her...so what was the problem right? ...yeah...sure...great...no problem...  
  
Chi-chi suddenly leaned her head on my shoulder smiling. "Oh Goku...you're so nice and honest..." she said dreamily as she closed her eyes. "Heh um...thanks Chi-chi. You too."  
  
"I still wish Gohan didn't have to fight tomarrow with you all...you'd better take care of him out there! Not to mention yourself you know! I don't want either of you getting hurt."  
  
I felt so bad at that moment. "...I promise I'll try my best Chi-chi."  
  
"Good...that's my Goku, always trying his hardest."  
  
"Heh um...well yep I try anyway..."  
  
I had to remind myself of the commitment I'd made before. I promised myself I wouldn't think about all the fighting and the Cell games today. I shook my head alittle to try to get the annoying continuous thoughts out of my head. This wouldn't be how I should have my last night here. ...my last night, heh. If I were Krillin or anyone else in the world in my situation, I probably would have taken better "use" of this last night. I stared down at Chi-chi, calmly resting her head on my shoulder. I still didn't get it. What in the world was the big deal? People always told me I was so "innocent and cute." ...Ok? I just thought I was normal. After getting married, I knew I thought a bit differently than most others. I smiled at my thoughts; ok, maybe I was a bit clueless...but I still feel the same say I did before, I'm still just as lost whenever people make a "dirty" joke or refer to something like that, but I don't mind. I'm happy with who I am. This was my last night. Why spend it on something so useless when I could really just talk with Chi-chi on how I felt? They say actions speak louder than words, but what if your actions have nothing to do with what you have to say?  
  
It seemed Chi-chi was thinking the same thoughts as I was, except in the opposite way. She picked her head back up with a mischivious smile and scooted closer to me. "Hey Goku...you wanna have some fun?" ...Now I wasn't happy anymore. Now I was almost at the point of getting frustrated with all this and what she was saying compared to what I thought. I put my hands on her shoulders and sternly looked into her black eyes. "No Chi!" I said in a matchingly stern tone. She looked frightenned and confused. "...I-I'm sorry?"  
  
"You don't understand, Chi-chi!" I still held onto her shoulders with my determined voice. "...No! Please...I just..." I eased up with a different look on my face. I didn't want this at all! Why are people like this? Why are they all so crazy? Even Vegeta for crying out loud! ...or was it just me? Yes...that must be it. Just...must be me. I looked away. "I'm sorry Chi-chi...please forgive me...I don't know exactly what that was about."  
  
"uh...It's alright...but what's with you tonight?"  
  
"...I just have alot of my mind about tomarrow...and I don't think that's a good way to spend my la-...." I almost forgot that I had to choose my words carefully. "...I don't think that's a good way to spend tonight...k?" I tried to look happier, but I still felt frustrated. Maybe this all just was pressure about tomarrow. After all, with knowing what I knew, I had the right to be alittle stressed I guess. Still, I shouldn't take it out on others, especially those I love and I sighed.  
  
"Oh Goku..." Chi-chi put a hand on my arm, sighing, "I understand. It's not a big deal, really. After all, there's always tomarrow." She giggled. But my expression didn't change. I stared down at the ground listenning. "Besides, who really cares anyway? Just being with you is all I ever want." Chi-chi cuddled up on my shoulder again, and I looked at her.  
  
Always tomarrow...sure...why not...sounds great...I guess...This wasn't working out; my whole approach to ignoring these Cell thoughts. I had to drain them out somehow before I really did become stressed out or depressed or something. I closed my eyes to just clear my mind and was able to pull out another side of myself to Chi-chi, one not concerned about the fighting now, and I smiled, putting my arm around her small body. I had to hope for the best; like there IS a tomarrow. "...Tomarrow sounds great Chi."  
  
"Alright I'll pencil it in then." she giggled again.  
  
"Ok. If that doesn't fit your schedule, can I schedule an appointment?" I played along.  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, Goku." We both laughed shortly and she sat back up.  
  
We both just remained silent for a few moments. Then Chi-chi let out a final sigh. "Well, I'm going to go to bed then."  
  
"Yeah..." I yawned. It'd been a big day for me. I thought of everything that Gohan had told me just a few minutes earlier in his bedroom. At least Chi-chi seemed to feel alittle better...I think... "Me too."  
  
Chi-chi went to turn off the light then crawled into bed, turning a small little nightlight on by the bed. I remembered giving her that for our last anniversary. I followed to go to bed, looking into the light, off and dazed again, heh, until Chi-chi called my name. "Uh Goku?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah?" I looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Uh what are you doing...?"  
  
"Heehee...nothing! Heh my bad! I just remembered about how I gave you that light, that's all..." I lied down.  
  
I really was going to miss that. I was going to miss everything...AGAIN! My friends, the training, the food, and most importantly, my wife and son. I put my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling, leaning against my pillow, the light glowing against my golden hair and greenish eyes.  
  
Chi-chi snuggled over to me and lied her head on my chest, closing her eyes and smiling. She was so beautiful to me and peaceful. I just loved her more and more each day. Glancing down at her, she peered back up at me. "Hello." she said.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
She leaned up towards me and kissed me on the lips. "I love you...thank you for being here with me."  
  
Oh, why did they have to put me on the spot like this in my mind? Right when I was getting to stop thinking about tomarrow, what they say puts me right back into it. I tried to fight the tears that came with what Chi-chi just told me. She didn't lay it on as hard as Gohan did...but she still meant the same thing-don't leave me. I don't want to be here without you. I need you here. And both of them made my tears flow, something that never happened...I was trying to fight them off looking at Chi-chi. ...But I lost. When it comes to tears with Gohan and Chi-chi, it's an enemy I can't even fight...their sorrow. I kept looking up at her, my vision becoming blurred, and I blinked, forcing the tears to stream down. Quickly I tried to brush them away, but Chi-chi did it for me, noticing how sad I was. "Goku...what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm alright now...Chi..." I struggled to tell her. She looked at me with a worried face. "No really. I promise!" I smiled alittle bit, sniffling quietly. "Really...I'll be fine..." I hoped it meant the same for tomarrow. "...I'll be fine..." I whispered to myself.  
  
She was able to pull out a small smile herself. "Alright Goku...whatever you say then." I smiled back at her and she lied her head back down on my chest. I put my arm around her and warmth rose into my hand. I loved just being around her, unless of course she was mad and carrying a pan around...heh but otherwise, I loved having her near me, just the companionship was great. She even gave me my amazing son Gohan. I couldn't ask for a more generous or wonderful person to be with every day...or at least whenever I was around...which could sometimes be very minimal...but staring down at her loose hair and pretty face, I just wanted to make the best of tonight, possibly my last for awhile, and this was my idea of it.  
  
After a few minutes, she rose up alittle and gave me a final kiss. "Goodnight Goku," she said sweetly moving her fingers against my face and looking at me dreamily.  
  
"Night Chi!"  
  
She went over to her side of the bed and turned over facing the other way. "Night."  
  
After a few moments of silence though, I spoke up. "Chi-chi...why are you way over there?"  
  
Chi-chi looked back at me. "...I dont know?"  
  
I wanted to consider Chi-chi's feelings too, not just my own. It was really the same way with both Chi-chi and Gohan. I wanted to see them both happy even more so than myself. That's why I would have to leave for them sometimes. I just hope they understood that. I think they did though...at least I was pretty sure...I smiled at her. "You can come over here if you want."  
  
She smiled back happily and snuggled up beside me. I put my arm around her and she was cuddled right near me. I didn't mind; in fact it was completely fine with me. We both looked at each other. "Goodnight Chi- chi..."  
  
"Goodnight Goku."  
  
I gave her a final, short little kiss on the forehead and we both went to sleep happily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Carrie2sky: Yes that is a good question lol but I'm just guessing earlier. Thanks for reviewing my stories! 


End file.
